Fairy Without Wings Wikia:User Policy
User pages and message walls are a wiki-wide feature which allow users to be creative, as well as to communicate with one another. In order to preserve such benefits, we have created a couple of guidelines every user should follow. Bear in mind that any breaking of this policy shall result in a sanctionary measure, the severity depending on the gravity of the offence itself. Therefore, it is recommended for you to read the following. User Pages User page is your personal space, completely permitted for you to edit in any way. You can also create subpages (e.g. your user page's URL + /, as in User:Dispelling Mage/Sandbox) which provides room for more creativity. However, this does not mean you can alter other user's page, regardless of how wrong it may look to you. The only exceptions for this are: *Removing either existent or removed images that break Image Policy, or Wikia's Community Guidelines regarding images *Removing badges that used to mark affiliation (e.g. removing admin badge from a former administrator's user page) *Removing content containing hate speech towards one user, or generally racist, discriminatory, or intolerant speech, regardless of whether it is aimed at an individual or comment aimed at nothing in particular, as set out by Wikia's Community Guidelines Message Walls The Message Wall is primarily used for effective and/or enjoyable communication between wiki members, which means that expression of clear hatred towards a certain user will result in the offending party being blocked. This wiki wants a pleasant atmosphere, not disruptions that have a negative or demeaning effect on community cohesion. What is deemed inappropriate and unwanted here is: *Racist and any other form of discriminatory speech :*Anyone who is found to be leaving messages, as described above, will be investigated by an Administrator to determine what measures will be taken. :*If the message(s) is deemed to be illegal in either the victim's and/or the offender's country of residence, it may be reported to the authorities in either nation under the provision it constitutes a cybercrime *Mocking/hatred towards an individual :*Anyone who is found to be leaving a message deemed to cause alarm, distress or harassment to an individual will be blocked from the wiki on a scaling amount, starting with a recommended minimum blocking period of three months ::*The length of block however, is up to the discretion of the Administrator reviewing the incident *Incomprehensible spamming of any sort :*Anyone who is found to be leaving spam messages will be blocked indefinitely, depending on the severity of the offence *Deliberately advertising anything unrelated to the wiki itself :*Anyone who is found to be advertising anything that is deemed by at least two Administrators as being unrelated to the wiki, will be blocked for a period of time deemed appropriate by the investigating administrator To add to the very matter, keep in mind that once you add something on someone's user page, it stays there. It will only be removed if it is deemed inappropriate for it to be retained on the individual's message wall. Category:Policy